


Night Terrors and Tea

by roseszain



Series: 5+1 Geraskier [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/pseuds/roseszain
Summary: I got this prompt from an anon on tumblr: "So, maybe Jaskier having multiple nightmares about the Djinn incident and Geralt being seemingly annoyed but is instead really concerned?"Can be read as gen or just really awkward Geralt without mention of pining.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: 5+1 Geraskier [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795018
Comments: 4
Kudos: 113





	Night Terrors and Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Terrores Nocturnos y Té](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25494250) by [roseszain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseszain/pseuds/roseszain)



> This is a more gen/platonic version of one scene from my 5+1 fics. All the credit to the tumblr anon for this idea and prompt.

After the djinn, Jaskier spent a few days in a nearby inn and mostly slept and ate food while Geralt took some contracts. So when they were finally back on the road, it was a nice change of pace.

They were on a longer trek this time to get to a farther away city, one that was rumored to have a nest of creatures that would pay handsomely. They had to stop more often due to Jaskier still being weaker than usual. He could walk for maybe 4 hours a day before he'd start to lag behind Roach and Geralt.

Their first night out started off pretty standard; tent set up, fire burning and food eaten. Jaskier had gone to sleep a few hours ago, while Geralt sharpened his swords and took stock of his potions. 

Geralt got into a rhythm, a little lost in the repetitive sounds of the sword combined with the chirping of the crickets and the occasional owl hoots. So when he was startled out of his focus by a shout, he jump off the rock he was sitting on and fell on the ground, hard on his ass. 

Another noise, this time a scream, got Geralt back up on his feet. In that split second he realised it was Jaskier's voice and he went charging into their tent, sword at the ready. 

Jaskier was still in his bedroll, but he was sweating and panting. As Geralt took a step closer, Jaskier let out another intense scream as his body was wracked with shivers and twitches.

This time it woke up Jaskier and he bolted upright, clutching his chest.

Geralt laid down beside him in his own bedroll, faced away, not sure what else to do. He hated whenever he got bothered during his terrors, even though he'd mostly come to control his reaction to them. He could only imagine how much Jaskier would be angry with him if he even mentioned his companion's current state. So he kept to himself, but kept listening to Jaskier's heartbeat and motions until he calmed down and fell back asleep an hour later. Only then did Geralt calmly drift off.  
\- - - - - - 

Jaskier woke up the next morning to a warm cup of something something smelly yet tasty. He looked to see what Geralt was doing, but he was busy packing up camp and saddling up Roach. Despite his rough night, he had a good amount of energy throughout the day. 

\- - - - - - 

The night terrors didn't stop, despite the drink Jaskier was given. Geralt started staying up later and later to make sure he was conscious during Jaskier's fits. 

There were more screams and sweating, almost increasing in intensity every night. Geralt purposefully avoided inns for the time being and made sure he bought more furs and blankets to make up for it. He arranged them under Jaskier's bedroll every night so that he'd have a softer bed. 

He continued to give Jaskier drinks. But this time a calming tea at night, appearing right beside him just after he'd wake up, and a sort of energizing, de-stressing drink in the morning.

But Jaskier never processed it as a helping hand. He saw the morning drink as part of breakfast, and barely noticed what he was drinking at night. 

\- - - - - 

As Jaskier's night terrors got worse, he started staying up later after an attack. He moved to the fire, startling Geralt the first time, and sat across from him. He was surprisingly pensive, no notebook or lute nearby, just gazing silently into the flames. 

Geralt continued his meditation and mostly ignored Jaskier. He didn't know how to help him, he was still learning how to be more open and honest with Jas, and it was very slow going. 

So he kept his eyes shut and tuned back into Jaskier's heartbeat - eratic and loud, now the usual after an attack. But his breathing was steadying out and his body was still.

Maybe if he stayed there with Jaskier, it would be some sort of calm to help him. 

\- - - - 

Travelling became quieter. Jaskier still drank his tea every morning and it gave him a bit more energy, but he was still emotionally drained. He spent a lot of time lost in thought or just staring at nature passing by. He'd strum on his lute a bit mindlessly, or play tunes he'd memorized long ago, but he barely sang. 

He stopped trying to make conversation with Geralt, keeping a good distance between them. Things seemed strained and awkward, and Geralt had no idea what to do about it.

\- - - - - 

Geralt was settled in beside the firepit at their latest stop for a night's sleep. His swords had been sharpened, Roach had been fed, and Jaskier had been asleep and quiet for a few hours. So it was only a matter of time til he woke up from another awful night terror. 

Jaskier started screaming and shouting not long after, storming from the tent and collapsing next to the fire, tear tracks glistening on his cheeks. He stared off into the distance for a while, his heart rate and breathing slowing until he took a giant breath and jumped to his feet. 

"What's WRONG with you?! I just screamed my head off for what felt like ages, and you're just siting here, what, MEDITATING?" Jaskier paced a bit and threw his hands up in the air as he spoke. Geralt hadn't seen this side of Jaskier in a while. "Was I interrupting your lovely quiet evening?" 

Geralt looked up at him, eyes wide with confusion and surprise. He huffed out a quiet "hmm" and began to open his mouth when Jaskier jumped in again. 

"You've ignored me. Haven't said a WORD for WEEKS. I have screaming terrors EVERY NIGHT and all you do is sit by the fire or go to sleep without giving me a second glance. WHY?"

Jaskier stood just out of reach of Geralt. Tears streaming down his face, fire in his eyes, looking like he was ready for a fight. 

Geralt got up and squared off with Jaskier, but kept his eyes downcast as he spoke. "I didn't want to upset you. I thought you didn't want to talk about it." He held his hands up as a sort of piece offering. "You know I'm shit at this, Jaskier! Tell me what it is that you want me to do then!"

Jaskier spluttered and grasped for words. "Wh- are you actually? Geralt! You're learning! I'm impressed you're asking. I'm still mostly pissed though." He sat on the nearest rock and looked into the fire. "What do I want....? Well you certainly don't have to ignore me after one of my attacks. I mean I know you're quiet big guy, but you don't have to avoid eye contact and revert to how you used to act around me when we first met!"

Geralt walked over to him, and sat on the rock beside him, watching him as he talked. "I don't always wanna talk about my dreams. That's - that's mostly off the table. But please, don't just freeze me out! I'm not fragile just because I now have night terrors."

Geralt let out another sigh, preparing to talk. "I don't - I'm giving you tea. I thought you didn't want to talk, but I gave you tea."

Jaskier turned towards Geralt abruptly, "Tea? You leave me drinks in the morning. I GUESS they could be tea. What does that have to do with this?"

"I first tried a sort of potion that should stop dreaming, but it clearly didn't work. So I left you calming teas at night. And the drink I leave in the morning has energizing properties."

"You - really? You spent the time and used potions and leaves from your own stash? Damn, Geralt. Your heart is showing."

Geralt looked away but smiled. "Shut up."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as [littlelarkandthewhitewolf](https://littlelarkandthewhitewolf.tumblr.com). Come say hi and talk about the witcher with me! :)


End file.
